


La niebla

by KiraH69



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Creature Stiles, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Witches
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 22:07:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13533516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiraH69/pseuds/KiraH69
Summary: Una niebla ha envuelto la ciudad y todos los humanos han caído en un profundo sueño. Stiles está despierto.





	La niebla

**Author's Note:**

> AU – Peter recupera su estatus de alfa tras matar a la darach y es el alfa oficial del territorio porque a Scott no le interesan esas cosas.

Era tarde por la noche cuando una densa niebla comenzó a cubrir la ciudad. Resultaba extraño porque era casi verano y el tiempo había sido cálido todo el día y la previsión anunciaba que seguiría siéndolo toda la semana.

Stiles cerró la ventana de la habitación y se sentó en la silla de su escritorio con el móvil en la mano.

  
  


A Scotty » Crees que la niebla sea algo sobrenatural?

De Scotty » No todo lo q pasa tien q ser sbn

  
  


A Z-wolf » Crees que la niebla sea algo sobrenatural?

De Z-wolf » No lo descartaría. Estoy investigándolo.

  
  


Esa era una de las muchas diferencias entre los dos alfas, Scott esperaba a que las cosas se pusieran realmente mal para comenzar siquiera a investigar mientras que Peter lo hacía a la mínima sospecha de algo raro. Muchas veces no era nada, pero en una ciudad como Beacon Hills siempre era mejor estar prevenido. Y cuando sí resultaba ser algo, Peter ya estaba preparado. Después de que hubieran acordado compartir territorio, siendo Peter el alfa oficial (porque a Scott esas cosas no le interesan, claro), Stiles se había mantenido cuidadosamente neutral, aprovechando la excusa de ser humano para no escoger un alfa. Scott seguía siendo su mejor amigo (incluso si ahora pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo con Allison y Isaac) y Peter... bueno, no sabía qué era Peter, pero algo era. No se le pasaban por alto las insinuaciones disfrazadas de bromas ni el café que dejaba a su lado tras largas horas de investigación preparado justo como a él le gustaba. Stiles tampoco podía evitar reír con sus bromas (con ese humor algo negro que ambos compartían) o quedarse dormido apoyado contra él cuando estaba demasiado cansado tras un enfrentamiento.

Encendió el ordenador y comenzó a buscar criaturas o hechizos que pudiera provocar esta niebla, descartando los artículos que hablaban de la novela de Stephen King (pero haciendo una pequeña nota aparte por si acaso).

No se fue a la cama hasta ya entrada la madrugada y gruñó cuando su teléfono lo despertó con el tono de llamada de Scott antes de que sonara la alarma del despertador.

—¿Quéééé?—respondió con el rostro aún medio sumergido en la almohada.

«Stiles, mi madre no despierta», sonaba desesperado.

—¿Qué?—se incorporó sobre los codos, frunciendo el ceño confuso.

«Mi madre no despierta y no hay nadie en la calle. He llamado al hospital y nadie contesta, incluso a la policía y nada».

Stiles echó las sábanas hacia atrás y salió de la cama de un salto. Entró en la habitación de su padre sin llamar y gritó su nombre cuando lo vio en la cama. El hombre no reaccionó. Se arrodilló en la cama y lo sacudió por ambos hombros llamándolo, pero nada. Cortó la llamada con Scott y marcó otro número.

—Mi padre no despierta—dijo en cuanto descolgó—. Peter, mi padre no despierta, está dormido o inconsciente o en coma. No lo sé.

«Comprueba su pulso», le ordenó Peter con voz serena pero firme.

Stiles colocó dos dedos en el cuello de su padre por debajo de la mandíbula. Allí estaba, lento, pero allí estaba. Suspiró aliviado y limpió un par de lágrimas de su rostro.

«Ahora escucha. Parece que todo el mundo está en el mismo estado. No salgas de casa, estaré allí en quince minutos para traerte a la Casa».

—Puedo ir yo-

«No, Stiles. No te quiero solo en la calle. Estaré allí en quince minutos. No salgas de casa. Llama a Scott y dile que puede venir con su manada a la Casa».

—Vale, de acuerdo. Date prisa—colgó y se sentó junto a su padre, con una mano sintiendo el pulso en su muñeca mientras con la otra llamaba a Scott—. Hey, mi padre está igual, todos están igual. Peter está investigando, dice que puedes llevar a tu manada a la Casa.

«Voy a llamar a todos para que vengan aquí. Trae tus libros y empezaremos a investigar-».

—No, Scott. Voy a ir a la Casa.

«¿Qué? ¿Por qué?».

—Porque mi padre está... dormido o en coma, no lo sé, y Peter es el que tiene la información y que _ya_ está investigando y lleva investigando desde ayer. Te recomiendo que vengas a la Casa, Scott.

Colgó el teléfono y fue a vestirse y a recoger sus libros (incluso si probablemente Peter ya los tenía). Observó la niebla a través de la ventana de su habitación que no le dejaba ni ver la hierva de su jardín. En menos de quince minutos, Peter llamó a su puerta.

—No puedo dejar a mi padre aquí—le dijo nada más abrir la puerta.

Sin intentar replicar ni hacerle cambiar de idea, Peter entró en la casa y subió las escaleras. Un minuto después bajaba con el sheriff en sus brazos. Stiles salió con él y abrió la puerta trasera del coche de Peter para que metiera al sheriff. Se subió después en el asiento del pasajero mientras Peter arrancaba el coche.

—¿Has hablado con Scott?—le preguntó alejándose de la casa.

—Sí... Quería reunir a todos en su casa. Le recomendé que viniera a la Casa, pero no sé si lo hará—y no quería pensar en ese momento por qué consideraba la casa Hale como la casa de la manada mientras que la casa de los McCall era solo la casa de Scott.

—Es su manada, es su responsabilidad.

Stiles lo sabía, pero no podía evitar sentirse también responsable. Scott no sería lo que era si aquella noche no lo hubiera llevado consigo al bosque. El hombre sentado a su lado también era responsable, pero él ya había pagado por ello con su propia muerte y ahora era un buen alfa de nuevo y se comportaba como Stiles pensaba que un alfa debía hacerlo.

Ni siquiera pestañeó cuando Peter apoyó una mano sobre su muslo, apretando suavemente reconfortante.

—Va a estar bien—le aseguró.

Sabía que ya no estaban hablando de Scott. Miró hacia atrás, a la cara dormida de su padre.

  
  


  
  


Llegaron a la nueva casa Hale, un edificio tan grande como la antigua casa Hale, pero situado a casi un kilómetro de esta (nadie estaba dispuesto a reconstruir sobre las cenizas de tantos recuerdos). La parte superior apenas se podía ver con la niebla y eso que parecía menos densa por la reserva. Peter llevó a Noah en brazos dentro de la casa y lo subió a una de las habitaciones de invitados que el propio sheriff había usado tras alguna fiesta. Stiles entró en la cocina, donde se solían reunir cuando era solo la manada Hale, y Derek le ofreció una taza de café después de sentarse entre Malia y Cora, sacando ya su ordenador. La gran mesa estaba llena de libros abiertos además de otros dos ordenadores.

—¿Qué has encontrado hasta ahora?—le preguntó a Peter en cuanto entró en la cocina.

—Nada exacto—respondió sentándose frente a él al otro lado de la mesa—. Algunas criaturas pueden crear esta clase de niebla, otras pueden hacer dormir a las personas, ninguna con una extensión tan grande ni ambas a la vez. Mi apuesta en este momento sería por un hechizo.

—¿Brujas?

—Puede, pero necesitarían un gran poder para conseguir algo así.

—¿Estarán usando el Nemeton?

Todos se pusieron tensos ante la mención.

—Lo dudo, para conseguir que el Nemeton acceda a algo así deberían haber pasado mucho tiempo con él realizando sacrificios. Mi querido sobrino aquí podrá atestiguar por ello.

Derek arrugó el gesto y Stiles le dio una patada a Peter bajo la mesa.

—Sé bueno—le regañó.

—Sí, cariño—respondió con una sonrisa sin parecer para nada arrepentido, pero no se volvió a mencionar el tema de Jennifer.

—¿Vamos a ir a revisar el Nemeton por si acaso?—preguntó Malia, ignorando el habitual flirteo entre ambos.

—Por supuesto, pero quiero esperar a que venga la manada McCall para comenzar.

—¿Crees que vendrán?—le preguntó Stiles con expresión decaída.

Peter extendió el brazo y tomó su mano a través de la mesa. Stiles no dudó en corresponder, apretando su mano.

—Estoy seguro de que vendrán, es su mejor opción. Lydia es una chica lista y se lo hará ver.

Stiles sonrió, estaba seguro de que si alguno les convencía de venir sería Lydia (por mucho que aún le desagradara Peter, él era quien tenía toda la información).

En ese momento, los cuatro lobos dirigieron la mirada hacia el frente de la casa.

—Ahí están—Peter se levantó dándole un último apretón a su mano antes de soltarla.

Minutos después ambas manadas estaban sentadas en el amplio salón de la Casa. Scott le miraba con expresión algo traicionada, pero en ese momento, con su padre inconsciente en una habitación, a Stiles no podía importarle menos. Junto a Scott en el sofá estaban sentados Isaac y Kira mientras que Lydia se había acomodado en un sillón, apartada ya de la posible disputa que normalmente acompañaba estas reuniones. Los Hale estaban sentados en el sofá opuesto con Derek de pie detrás de su alfa. Stiles caminaba de un lado a otro de la sala evitando ponerse al lado de nadie (y demasiado nervioso como para estarse quieto).

—¿Dónde está Allison?—preguntó Stiles cuando se dio cuenta de su ausencia. No era extraño en otras situaciones, la cazadora no era bienvenida en la casa Hale, pero este era un caso especial.

—También está inconsciente, como Chris—respondió Isaac, que ahora prácticamente vivía con ellos.

—¿Has hablado con Deaton?—le preguntó Peter a Scott.

—No he podido contactar con él, probablemente también esté inconsciente.

—Al parecer esto afecta solo a los humanos—comentó Cora.

—¿Y por qué Stiles está consciente entonces?—preguntó Lydia y todos lo miraron a él.

Stiles sonrió algo nervioso.

—Uy.

—¿Stiles?—preguntó Peter precavido, levantándose.

Scott también se levantó, mirándole confuso. Stiles miró de uno a otro moviéndose inquieto.

—Uh... Hey, resulta que no soy del todo humano. Qué gracia, ¿eh?

—¿Desde cuándo?—preguntó Scott con su expresión traicionada aún más agravada.

—¿Qué eres?—preguntó Malia mirándole con interés.

—¿Quién fue?—preguntó Peter con un gruñido en su voz, sus ojos brillando rojos.

Stiles se acercó de inmediato a él, colocando una mano en su pecho y dejando que acariciara su cuello para tranquilizar a su lobo marcándolo con su olor.

—Hey, tranquilo, no ha sido nadie, al parecer es de nacimiento.

Peter pareció tranquilizarse, pero mantuvo una mano en el hombro de Stiles.

—¿Puedes explicarte ahora que tu lobo se ha calmado?—le pidió Lydia y Stiles ni siquiera pensó en corregirle lo de «tu lobo».

—Um, bueno, resulta que leí en voz alta un hechizo, que no sabía que era un hechizo, que encontré en un libro, algo que hablaba de mostrar la verdadera naturaleza, y, bueno, sucedió.

—¿Qué sucedió?—preguntó Peter y su mirada era casi la de un niño a punto de abrir su regalo de navidad, tranquilo ahora que sabía que nadie le había puesto un dedo encima (que nadie había violado su humanidad, que nadie había tomado lo que a él le había sido negado).

Stiles suspiró y dejó desaparecer la máscara en la que ahora se había convertido su apariencia humana. Su piel se tornó más pálida de lo habitual, aunque la diferencia no era grande; su nariz se volvió algo más puntiaguda, aunque seguía manteniendo su forma característica; su pelo se tiñó de rojo, un rojo intenso más saturado que la sangre; y sus ojos brillaron naranjas antes de apagarse a un tono bronce, solo algo más claro que su color natural.

—Así que ese es tu poder, volverte pelirrojo—dijo Cora con tono serio pero burlón.

—Ja. Ja. Me sienta bien, ¿no crees?—comentó pasándose la mano por el pelo.

Por el gruñido en su pecho y la intensa mirada de Peter, el lobo estaba de acuerdo.

—En serio, ¿qué eres?—repitió Malia.

—Puede que, uh... sea un genio.

—Ya sabemos que eres listo, ¿pero qué tiene eso que ver?—preguntó Isaac.

—No, idiota, un genio, un djinn, ya sabes, de los que conceden deseos. Solo que sería algo más parecido a la versión de Sobrenatural que a la de Aladdin.

—¿Puedes conceder deseos?—preguntó Scott con la boca abierta.

Stiles le miró serio, casi enfadado.

—Vamos a hacer una maratón de Sobrenatural quieras o no—respondió y se giró hacia los demás—. No sé qué clase de genio soy porque no me he atrevido a poner a prueba mis poderes sin supervisión. Por lo que he leído, hay dos tipos básicos de genio y ambos son peligrosos. Uno induce sueños agradables, fantasías, en sus víctimas y mientras están soñando se alimenta de su sangre. El otro provoca pesadillas con tus peores miedos y se alimenta del miedo. Evidentemente no soy un genio completo, soy al menos medio humano, eso suponiendo que mi madre sí fuera una genio completa y esto no venga de más atrás, así que no sé hasta qué punto llegarán mis poderes ni, uh... mi necesidad de alimentarme de humanos, de un modo u otro. Por ahora no me he alimentado de ninguno—se apresuró en decir ante las miradas sospechosas.

—Tengo—Peter se aclaró la garganta porque su voz era más un gruñido—. Tengo varios libros que podrían ser útiles, creo que tengo-

—Gracias, de verdad—le interrumpió Stiles—, pero primero...—señaló con las manos a su alrededor indicando el problema que tenían delante.

—Cierto, cierto—sacudió la cabeza intentando concentrarse—. Vamos a buscar el origen de esta niebla. Derek, irás con Isaac al Nemeton. No creo que tenga que ver, pero quiero asegurarme. Cora, Scott y Kira recorrerán la ciudad buscando algún rastro y Stiles y yo haremos lo mismo por la reserva. Malia, quiero que te quedes aquí protegiendo a Lydia en caso de que recibiéramos un ataque.

—¿Por qué tenemos que hacer nosotros lo que tú digas?—preguntó Scott platándose frente a él con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido como un niño pequeño enfurruñado.

—Vosotros mismos habéis venido aquí porque no sabíais qué hacer. Si quieres marcharte, adelante y mucha suerte. Derek, ve con Cora y Malia al Nemeton. Cuando terminéis allí dirigíos a la ciudad.

—Peter—Stiles le interrumpió con un suspiro—. Scott, tenemos que hacer esto juntos y Peter es el único que sabe lo que hace. ¿Qué vais a hacer vosotros solos?

Scott le miró con expresión herida y ojos de cachorro.

—¿Nosotros? ¿Tú no?—le preguntó el joven alfa.

—No, Scott, yo no. Junto a los Hale tengo más posibilidades de encontrar a los culpables de esto y no voy a sabotearme a mí mismo por tu orgullo cuando la vida de mi padre está en juego. Por favor, vamos a trabajar juntos en esto.

Scott agachó la cabeza y en ese momento incluso Stiles podía oler algo amargo en el aire. Con sus nuevos sentidos era capaz de oler emociones como los hombres lobo, pero aún no sabía distinguirlas. Tampoco lo necesitaba, conocía perfectamente a su amigo y era un libro abierto para él (y realmente para cualquiera que lo mirara).

—De acuerdo, nos quedaremos—respondió finalmente y por suerte estaba de espaldas y no pudo ver las expresiones de alivio en sus compañeros de manada.

Salvo Lydia y Malia, el resto de personas salieron de la casa y se dividieron en los grupos que Peter había indicado al principio.

  
  


  
  


—No confías en Scott ni en los demás de su manada—dijo Stiles cuando ya no había oídos ajenos cerca para escucharlo mientras caminaban entre la niebla por la reserva.

—¿Por qué dices eso?—preguntó Peter con fingida inocencia, caminando tan cerca de él como podía sin tropezar uno con otro.

—Mantienes a uno de tu manada en cada grupo, podrías haber enviado a tus sobrinos al Nemeton y a Scott con los suyos a la ciudad, pero no te fías de que hagan un buen trabajo así que has enviado a Cora con ellos—miró de reojo al lobo y vio una sonrisa aparecer en su rostro.

—Tan inteligente—comentó con satisfacción—. Por supuesto que no confío en ellos, ninguno sabe rastrear, apenas pelear. Pero eso ya lo sabes, conoces mejor que nadie su penoso historial. De no ser así, no habrías estado de acuerdo con que me convirtiera en el alfa de Beacon Hills.

—Scott es mi mejor amigo, pero quiero una ciudad segura, para mi padre y para todos los demás. Dejar que los enemigos se marchen con una regañina solo hace que parezcamos débiles y vengan más a atacarnos para hacerse con el territorio y con el poder que hay aquí. Además, tú nunca me has dejado atrás por considerarme el frágil humano.

—Yo mejor que nadie sé cuánto odias eso, lo sufrí contigo muchas veces tras regresar de la muerte—era difícil ignorar las quejas constantes del chico cuando todos los demás se iban a luchar contra el malo y lo dejaban a él en el loft con Peter.

—Te recuerdo que tú te quedabas atrás voluntariamente.

—Pero siempre estaba ahí si se me necesitaba—señaló Peter.

—Lo sé, por _eso_ acepté que fueras el alfa. Tu conocimiento nos salvó más veces de las que ellos se imaginan y, aunque no estabas en plenas capacidades físicas, luchaste cuando se te necesitó, por una manada que no te aceptaba como parte de ellos. Y tengo que admitir que has resultado ser mucho mejor alfa que Derek o Scott ahora que estás cuerdo, aunque eso ya lo imaginaba.

Peter rodeó su cintura con un brazo, un gruñido vibrando profundo en su pecho como un ronroneo. Stiles podía oler la excitación emanando de él. Ese era el olor que más rápido había aprendido a reconocer porque lo emitía él mismo cada vez que estaba cerca del lobo.

—Peter...—no estaba seguro de si quería quejarse o quería más.

—Tenemos mucho de qué hablar—le dijo el lobo susurrando en su oído.

—Si esto es porque resulta que no soy humano-

—Cariño, sabes que esto viene de mucho más lejos. El hecho de que pronto cumplas dieciocho tiene mucho más que ver.

—¿Estás esperando a que sea mayor de edad? No puedo creer que te importe algo así—porque siempre había pensado que Peter conseguiría lo que quería cuando lo quería, sin preocuparse por esa clase de cosas.

—Puedo oler el acónito en la pistola de tu padre, no me tomo al sheriff a la ligera.

Stiles se echó a reír y acarició con la nariz la mejilla de Peter, apartándose cuando este intentó aumentar el contacto.

—Cuando esto termine, hablaremos.

Siguieron caminando entre la niebla, sus brazos o sus manos rozándose constantemente.

Derek confirmó que no había nada en el Nemeton, ni rastro de que hubiera ido nadie por allí. Por su parte, Scott les informó de que había zonas en la ciudad por donde apenas se podía ver a un palmo de distancia.

—El que esté realizando un hechizo tan poderoso tendrá que estar cerca del centro del hechizo, probablemente donde la niebla sea más densa—comentó Stiles pensativo.

—Lo sé.

—¿Lo sabes? Espera—se giró y plantó frente a él con un dedo acusatorio—. Sabías que no estarían por la reserva. ¿Por qué hemos venido aquí si sabías que no habría nada?

—No estaba seguro, pero era lo más probable. Alguien tenía que venir a comprobarlo de todos modos y si hubiéramos ido nosotros primero a la ciudad y los hubiéramos encontrado, habrías querido atacar sin esperar a los refuerzos; de este modo ya están esperándonos allí.

Stiles fue a replicar, pero cerró la boca porque se dio cuenta de que tenía razón, probablemente no habría esperado a que llegaran Scott y los demás con el estado en que se encontraba su padre.

—Bastardo manipulador—masculló y se puso en camino hacia la ciudad.

No estaba realmente enfadado, aunque intentaba aparentarlo. Peter no le apartaría de la pelea, pero tampoco pondría en riesgo su vida inútilmente ni le dejaría cometer estupideces. La forma en que Peter lo protegía le hacía sentir algo cálido en su pecho. Aun así, no iba a admitirlo.

Se reunieron primero frente al hospital con Derek y Isaac. Mirando el edificio con luces en muchas de las ventanas solo podían esperar que todos los pacientes estuvieran bien hasta que lograran solucionar esto. Después, se dirigieron hacia el centro, donde se encontraron con el otro grupo.

—No hemos encontrado nada, ningún rastro particular ni signos de... bueno, gente despierta—les informó Cora cuando llegó con Scott y Kira.

—Tampoco sabemos qué estamos buscando exactamente—comentó Derek.

—Como ha dicho Cora, cualquier signo de que alguien está despierto, de gente activa—explicó Peter, aunque sabía que eso no iba a ser de mucha ayuda.

—¿Como un olor de emoción reciente?—preguntó Stiles.

—Sí—el lobo se giró hacia él y vio la expresión pensativa en su rostro—. ¿Qué estás oliendo?

—No estoy seguro.

No era excitación y no era tristeza ni preocupación, básicamente los únicos olores que había aprendido a distinguir hasta ahora. No era olor a comida tampoco, pero hacía su boca salivar. Sin pensarlo, comenzó a caminar, retrocediendo hasta la última calle que habían pasado y siguiendo por ella. Podía imaginar en su mente una escena de dibujos con una tarta enfriándose en una ventana y su olor flotando por el aire y atrayéndolo. Cuanto más avanzaba más intenso se volvía y tenía que contenerse para no echar a correr.

—Oh, ahora puedo olerlo, es miedo—comentó Scott, aunque él no había sido el primero en percatarse, los Hale ya se habían dado cuenta mucho antes.

—Bueno, eso resuelve un misterio—murmuró Stiles sin detenerse.

Esta no era su opción preferida, alimentarse de sangre habría sido más fácil una vez que hubiera conseguido acceso a un banco de sangre, no habría tenido que hacerle daño a nadie. Alimentarse de miedo sería mucho más complicado.

El olor los llevó hasta una casa algo alejada el centro, con un jardín cuidado y una valla blanca, nada como el almacén abandonado que todos esperaban (y que era lo más habitual). Un radio de unos quince metros alrededor de la casa estaba completamente libre de niebla y no había duda de que este era el lugar. Cuando Stiles fue a cruzar la calle para llegar hasta ella, Peter lo detuvo agarrándolo del brazo.

Stiles lo miró molesto, casi siseando entre sus dientes que parecían algo más afilados de lo habitual. Sus ojos brillaban intensos y se encontraron con otros ojos igual de brillantes. Entonces, el joven reaccionó y se dio cuenta de que se había dejado llevar por su nuevo instinto. Cerró los ojos y se forzó a tranquilizarse. Sus ojos se apagaron y sintió sus músculos relajarse. Solo entonces Peter lo soltó.

—Puedo escuchar cuatro latidos desde aquí, uno de ellos parece la víctima que hemos estado siguiendo—les informó Peter y Stiles estuvo agradecido de que no mencionara su falta de control—. Derek, Cora y Isaac irán por detrás, Scott y Kira conmigo por delante. Stiles, quiero que vayas primero y compruebes que no hayan puesto ningún hechizo de protección o alguna barrera.

—¡Eso es peligroso!—intervino Scott.

—De los que estamos aquí, Stiles es el único que tiene cierto manejo de la magia y el único que podrá detectar si hay algún hechizo. Y si hasta ahora ha podido manejar la ceniza de serbal, estoy seguro de que aún podrá atravesar una barrera, a diferencia de nosotros—replicó el alfa. Ignoró cualquier otra queja del chico y se dirigió de nuevo a Stiles—. Pero no entres, espera a que los hayamos reducido para seguirnos.

Stiles agarró la mano de Peter y le forzó a sacar una zarpa. La pasó por el anverso de su antebrazo dejando una superficial línea roja a su paso. Ante sus propios ojos, la piel se fue cerrando hasta que no quedó rastro de la herida.

—Supervelocidad y superfuerza también parecen estar entre mis habilidades, pero aún no las he desarrollado, mis poderes se están despertando poco a poco—le explicó.

El lobo estaba sonriendo con un brillo algo maníaco en sus ojos.

—Entrarás conmigo. Ve.

Stiles cruzó la calle y se acercó lentamente a la casa. Podía sentir la magia emanando de su interior, ese hormigueo que siempre sentía cerca de magia recorría su cuerpo. Sin embargo, no había ningún rastro de hechizos protectores ni de ninguna otra clase alrededor de la casa. Quienes estuvieran dentro estaban muy seguros de que no iba a sucederles nada. Craso error. Les hizo una señal a los demás para que se acercaran. Derek, Cora y Isaac rodearon la casa hasta la puerta trasera mientras los demás se reunían con Stiles en la principal.

Los siguientes minutos fueron un pequeño caos organizado. Ambos grupos echaron las puertas abajo al mismo tiempo y no se detuvieron ni un segundo. Avanzaron por la casa siguiendo los latidos que oían hacia el sótano. Los lobos bajaron las escaleras con uno o dos saltos y en un instante tres mujeres estaban inmovilizadas contra el suelo por los Hale. En la sala había otro cuerpo, el de una mujer joven con piel verde que estaba atada a una mesa. Stiles no era capaz de capaz de captar ningún detalle, apenas era capaz de contenerse. El olor a terror que emitía la chica era... delicioso. Forzó su cuerpo a quedarse inmóvil, apartado contra la pared, mientras Scott y Isaac soltaban a la chica.

—Sacadla de aquí—ordenó Peter, sus ojos fijos en Stiles.

El chico inspiró profundamente cuando pasaron a su lado, pero no se movió, no hacía falta. El olor a miedo llenaba la sala como un denso perfume y Stiles podía saborearlo. Sentía calor en sus dedos, un suave brillo rojizo iluminándolos. Se dio cuenta de que se estaba alimentando del miedo residual.

—¿Así que habéis puesto a dormir a toda una ciudad solo por ella?—escuchó decir a Peter. Había estado hablando con las brujas, pero Stiles no había escuchado nada.

—Habríamos hecho lo que fuera necesario—replicó la bruja, la que parecía la jefa y que se retorcía inútilmente en manos del alfa—. Y si no nos la devolvéis, esta ciudad permanecerá dormida para siempre. No levantaré el hechizo hasta que no tenga mi venganza y si me matáis jamás podréis deshacerlo.

Stiles y Peter cruzaron miradas. El alfa asintió.

Stiles se acercó a la bruja, su rostro frío, pero los lobos podían oler su enfado. Todos sabían que nadie que amenazara la vida del sheriff salía de rositas.

—¿Estás segura de que no quieres replanteártelo? Puedo ser muy persuasivo.

Peter no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar con esa frase esa noche en la que este chico había tenido el valor de rechazarle, incluso si su corazón había delatado la mentira.

—¡Ja! ¿Qué piensas hacer? ¿Torturarme? Adelante, eso no te servirá conmigo—respondió la bruja con una sonrisa.

—Estaba pensando más bien...—levantó la mano hasta que sus dedos flotaron sobre la frente de la mujer envueltos en una luz roja como su pelo. Podía sentir un hormigueo y calor por toda su mano, sabía qué hacer, lo estaba anticipando—. ¿Cuál es tu mayor pesadilla?

Vio la expresión asustada en el rostro de la mujer justo antes de tocar su frente y de que sus ojos se cerraran. El cuerpo de la bruja quedó inerte y Peter lo dejó en el suelo sin mucha delicadeza. Los ojos de Stiles brillaban. Pronto el sótano comenzó a llenarse del olor a miedo que emanaba la bruja. Stiles sentía llenarse. No sabía cómo, pero estaba alimentándose de ese miedo. Y era delicioso.

—Stiles—le llamó Peter suavemente.

El chico reaccionó. Cierto, no la querían muerta, de momento. Tocó de nuevo la frente de la mujer y esta vez despertó.

—Por favor, por favor, por favor—repetía apenas comprensible, aún aturdida por la pesadilla.

Stiles le dio un bofetón y la mujer reaccionó. Le miró con ojos llenos de terror.

—¿Vas a eliminar el hechizo o prefieres regresar a tu fantasía?—le preguntó con una sonrisa.

—No, no, por favor, lo haré, haré lo que sea, por favor—suplicó.

—¿A qué esperas entonces?

La mujer asintió y tras realizar un ritual Isaac y Kira confirmaron desde fuera que la niebla se estaba desvaneciendo.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer con ellas?—preguntó Scott regresando al sótano.

—Yo me encargaré de eso—respondió Peter sin elaborar más.

—¡No puedes matarlas!—replicó el joven alfa.

Stiles y Peter intercambiaron otra mirada.

—Scott, este es el territorio de Peter, es su decisión. ¿No deberías ir a ver cómo está tu madre? ¿Y Allison?—al mencionar a esta última, Scott reaccionó. _Por supuesto_. Stiles tuvo que evitar poner los ojos en blanco—. Vamos, tengo que ir a ver a mi padre.

Stiles lo acompañó fuera del sótano, asintiendo una última vez a Peter. El lobo haría lo que tuviera que hacer con ellas y a Stiles no podía importarle lo más mínimo que murieran.

  
  


  
  


La ciudad despertó poco a poco, aquellos que estaban en la cama sin darse cuenta de lo que había sucedido mientras que otros despertaban en el suelo con alguna contusión en la cabeza por la caída. Algunos no despertaron, hubo varios muertos en el hospital. Stiles se encontró con el sheriff saliendo ya de la casa, dispuesto a poner orden en la ciudad después de que las chicas le contaran lo que había sucedido.

—¿Qué te ha pasado en el pelo?—le preguntó Noah nada más verlo.

Ups. Se había olvidado de eso.

—Am... ¿Estás bien, papá? ¿Todo bien?—preguntó, dándole un abrazo.

—Sí, no cambies de tema.

—Luego te lo explico, ¿vale? Creo que pueden necesitarte en la ciudad.

—Luego me explicarás esto—dijo señalando su pelo—, y todo lo demás que ha pasado.

—Sí, papá, lo prometo—le dio otro abrazo, feliz de que estuviera bien. Sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que explicarle su nueva situación, pero le habría gustado tener algo más de tiempo para poder darle más respuestas.

Lydia se llevó al sheriff en su coche y poco después los tres Hale regresaron a la Casa.

—¿Todo bien?—preguntó Stiles, sentado en el sofá junto a Malia. No necesitaba detalles, solo saber que se habían hecho cargo de ello.

—Todo bien—respondió Peter con una sonrisa, contento de que el chico siguiera en su casa (Stiles sabía que el alfa querría asegurarse después de todo de que estaba bien así que no se había marchado con su padre)—. ¿Tenéis hambre? ¿Desayunamos?

—Es un poco tarde para desayunar—replicó Derek.

—Nunca es tarde para desayunar. ¿Tortitas?

Así es como los cinco terminaron desayunando juntos en la cocina de la Casa. Para Stiles era como desayunar en familia (más familia de la que había tenido nunca) y después de la mañana que habían tenido, era agradable algo de paz. Después del desayuno, los tres betas salieron a patrullar los límites del territorio, necesitaban asegurarse de que todo estaba bien, no tanto porque creyeran que había una amenaza sino por sentirse seguros. Todos se despidieron dándole una palmada en el hombro y acariciando su brazo, marcando al chico con su olor mal disimuladamente.

—Estás preocupado—le dijo Peter cuando se quedaron solos en la casa, colocando una mano en su cuello sin molestarse en disimular. El lobo necesitaba asegurarse de que se encontraba bien, siempre era así tras el encuentro con alguna criatura y Stiles se había acostumbrado a ello.

Se sentaron en el sofá, uno junto al otro. Peter lo rodeó por la cintura con un brazo y Stiles no dudó en apoyarse contra él.

—Soy un monstruo que se alimenta de miedo—no había querido admitirlo, no creía poder decirlo frente a nadie más, pero Peter le hacía sentir que no sería juzgado.

—A estas alturas deberías haber aprendido a no utilizar la palabra monstruo a la ligera.

—Una criatura que provoca pesadillas y se alimenta del miedo que estas generan creo que es una buena definición para monstruo—replicó.

—Bueno, no creo que yo sea la persona más adecuada para discutir eso, aunque realmente fueras un monstruo, una bestia o un asesino psicópata, seguiría queriéndote.

Lo decía con tanta naturalidad que Stiles sabía que era verdad.

—Oh~ Yo también, mi lobo zombi—respondió y no le sorprendió darse cuenta de que era sincero.

—Estoy hablando en serio, Stiles.

—Yo también.

Cuando su corazón se mantuvo firme, Peter supo que era verdad. Estrechó su abrazo y besó al chico en la frente, acariciando con el rostro sus cabellos rojos.

—Tres semanas, solo tres semanas más—tres semanas para su cumpleaños, tres semanas para que el sheriff no pudiera poner ninguna pega a que su hijo saliera con un hombre que le doblaba la edad (aunque quizás lo antecedentes criminales eran más importantes que la edad).

—Estas contando los días, ¿verdad?—le dijo riendo, colocando las piernas sobre su regazo, provocándolo un poco. Un gruñido vibró en el pecho del lobo.

—Tengo un calendario en mi habitación.

Stiles se echó a reír a carcajadas.

 

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por leer! Comentarios y kudos son bienvenidos ^^  
> Podéis dejar vuestras peticiones para fanfics en [mi blog](http://kirah69-fanfic.blogspot.com/p/aqui-podeis-dejarme-vuestros-mensajes.html).


End file.
